Part 8: Third dance
Roy awoke to the smell of Eggs and Sausage. He didn't like eggs very much, much less the smell, so he fled to the bathroom to avoid the scent. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then headed downstairs for something to eat. This should be his second time eating breakfast in this kitchen, but he was hospitalized his for night on the island and had to stay the whole night, and he had returned home a couple hours ago from a holding cell. "Good Morning..." "Good Morning, Roy." "Don't say anything to me." At this point, Roy wouldn't even bother starting with Lucy. "Roy, do you like eggs?" "No thanks. I'll just eat some cereal." Roy pulled Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the pantry and began to pour a bowl. Breakfast was silent that day. Roy didn’t say anything, but he was worried about what the police were going to do with him. He broken out of a temporary holding cell, so isn’t it natural that they’d come and arrest him and throw him in actual ‘jail’? He did not know what prison life was like on the island, and he wasn’t too eager to find out. Gianna broke the silence. “So, where exactly did you run off to last night, Roy? I see you’ve got some new bruises added to your collection.” “Huh? I just got into a little fight with some guy. It’s nothing to worry about.” “It IS something to worry about! And, how did you get back here so fast after you called me? How long did you stay there?” Roy’s patience with Gianna was already getting thinner since last night, and she just continued on like before. “What the hell is up with you? Why the hell are you asking so many questions? Jesus, you’re really fucking annoying, you know that?” “Well excuse me for being concerned about the welfare of my roommate.” “You don’t need to worry about me in the first place.” Lucy broke into the conversation, “Oh hush, you nitwit. If you were so fine on your own, you wouldn’t be sitting here wrapped in bandages like zombie.” Roy rubbed his hands on his swollen eye and let out a little sigh. “You don’t understand, sweetheart. These wounds are, dare I say, connatural. The person I defeated was someone from Tarantula block, so it’s only natural that I get a few bruises from fighting him, right?” "Whatever. Just don’t call me or Gianna when you're sitting in the back of a Police car." "When have I ever called you for anything anyway? Though, I would like if you did call me every now and then, sweetheart." “Fuck off. And stop calling me ‘sweetheart’, you cretin. It makes me sick, and I might just spit up my food.” Roy taunted her until breakfast was over and it was time for school. The three of them walked to school together, all in uniform. They didn't expect anything to happen upon entering school, however... "Hey, you!" Roy turned around. Behind him was a young lady with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mole on her cheek right under her left eye. "...Me?" "Yeah, I heard you beat someone from Tarantula Block last night." Looks like Roy gained some popularity alongside a few bruises from his last fight. "Yeah, I did. What do you want?" "At lunch, meet me on the football field. I want to challenge you!" "...Hah?" "Later!" The blonde girl ran off into the school. Roy scratched his head and sighed. He understood that the girl wanted to fight him, but he didn't really want to waste any of his energy beating on a woman. All day in school there were whispers about Roy and exaggeration of how he utterly destroyed Hansel Hubermann. 'Oh look it's him,' and 'Yeah, that's the guy,' can be heard as Roy walked down the hall. Needless to say, Lucy avoided him, but she'd be doing that even if he wasn't now famous. At lunch period, Roy headed out in front of the school. "Hey!" Coming from the entrance behind him was the blonde girl. "I said to meet me on the football field, not in front of the school!" Roy’s face was riddled with besetment. With a sigh, he followed the young lady through the hallway. They passed through the cafeteria on their way there, and some of the students began to follow them to the field. They reached the Football field, and the blonde girl faced Roy, staring at him with fire in her eyes. Literally. The students, sitting on the bleachers eating their lunches, looked on expectantly. Roy was not in one way or the other interested in fighting a girl, and could very well have declined her challenge, but something about her made that hard to do. “Let’s make this quick. I’d rather not waste all of my lunch time pounding on a girl.” “Worry not; I won’t disappoint you!” Leaning forward, she flung her jaw open, throwing flames from out of her mouth. ("Hoooh... Interesting.") Roy lazily flung his left hand in front of him. When he clenched his fists, he held a large block of metal about the size of dining room table. The flames licked and bit at the metal, and Roy’s hands started to burn from the heat coming through the metal (he had forgotten how fast metal heats up). He held his right arm behind him and sparks start to fly again. Out of the sparks came a glove, but this was not a regular glove. These gloves send a jolt of electricity through the target's body. It's an idea he came up with after leaving the prison. The flames ceased, and Roy took it as his chance to strike. He dashed towards the girl with outstanding speed and was in her face in less than 5 seconds. He swung his fist and it smashed against the girl's chin. A jolt of electricity ran through the girl’s body as she was lifted off of the floor by Roy's fist. She regained her footing, but it was too late; Roy was already upon her. The fist struck her again, but this time it hit the center of her face. Lucy sat in the crowd of onlookers growing larger by the second. Though she would never say it to him, she was impressed by Roy's fighting ability and strength. The girl continued to take a flurry of punches from the hands of Roy. She managed to get a second to breathe when she hopped back from Roy. Her face felt numb and her vision was too blurry to measure distance. She took a long, deep breath in, puffing her chest out. She released her breath and out came a giant ball of fire. It was of impressive size, but there were many ways to dodge or deflect it. Roy stretched both of his hands out in front of him. Sparks flew from his palms, and there was an explosion and a large cloud of smoke. The girl wondered whether or not the ball had hit or not, but, again, it was too late; Roy had already charged from the smoke and was now rushing towards her at full speed. Behind Roy was a stone wall he had summoned to block the fireball. The young blonde lady closed her eyes, for she knew this was it. With no mercy, Roy forced his fist onto the face of the young lady, sending another shock through her and sending her body sailing through the air onto the grassy field. ("That idiot didn't have to go overboard like that. That's just wrong.") Lucy thought to herself. The girl was sprawled out on the field, lying on her back. She was still conscious, but her face hurt in ways she couldn’t describe and even breathing made her feel pain. Roy walked over and extended his hand to the young lady lying on the floor. "What's your name?" "..." The young lady said something, but it's unclear what she said since her face was numb, lumpy, and her mouth was full of blood. "Eh... yeah." Roy lifted her off of the floor and helped her onto his back to carry her. The crowd watched as he carried the young lady into the building. When he went through the door, everyone got up and began walking back towards the cafeteria. The young lady woke up in the infirmary of the school. She rose and looked to her right. There stood Roy Kailola, the young Hawaiian boy that she had just fought on the football field. The boy had beaten her senseless and left her face aching and numb. "...Did you bring me here?" Roy turned around. "Oh, you're awake. You never told me your name, kid." "Oh. I'm Kirsten. Kirsten Hubermann." ("Hubermann?") "Do you have a brother named Hansel?" "Yes. Hansel is my brother. I challenged you because I wanted to see how strong the person who beat my brother is. I've always wanted to beat him myself, but, needless to say, you're stronger than I could ever hope to be." "Don't think like that. You just have to learn to stop relying so heavily on your fire powers." "But spitting fire is all I can do." "Oh come on. Don't tell me you've never had to fight with your fists." "If I had any fighting experience, my face wouldn't look like this." "I suppose... Why don't you get your brother to teach you? He's a pretty good fighter." "Yeah, but he's a dick. Why else would I want to beat him up? But I'm glad someone gave him what he deserves." "..." "That reminds me; if you beat my brother, someone from Tarantula Block, why are you in Beetle Block?" "...I don't know. Maybe they accidentally threw me in this block." "Hehe..." Roy sat down on the bed next to Kirsten. "Listen, kid. I live in house number 43. This weekend, come over to my house. I'll teach you a little about fighting." "O...okay! And please, stop calling me ‘kid’. I have a name." “Sure, whatever.” Roy got up off of the bed and left the infirmary.